1. Field of the Invention
Improved water injection device for internal combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years it has been realized that internal combustion engines run more smoothly and operate more efficiently in the evening than during the day. This improved performance of an internal combustion engine in the evening is due to the increased moisture content of the air that mixes with the fuel in the carburetor, and this moisture in the form of water vapor reacting with carbon monoxide and free carbon in the zone of combustion in the engine impart improved operating characteristics to the engine by providing more complete combustion of the fuel.
From time to time in the past, various devices have been used in an attempt to add water to the air fuel mixture of an internal combustion engine in an attempt to reproduce the conditions that occur naturally in the evening or night when an engine is operated. These devices, with the exception of the one shown in my co-pending application Ser. No. 522,029, have the operational disadvantages that they are bulky, unduly complicated, and uncertain in operation. The primary purpose in devising the present invention is to supply a device having no moving parts for automatically injecting a mist of water into the air intake of a carburetor.
Another object of the invention is to supply a device that is of simple structure, can be fabricated from commercially available materials, is easy to install, is automatic in operation and is substantially maintenance free.
A still further object of the invention is to supply a device which when operating and discharging water in the form of a mist into the air intake of a carburetor improves the operation of the engine with which the device is associated by the water in the form of vapor in the zones of combustion reacting with carbon monoxide and free carbon to transform the last mentioned two materials into carbon dioxide and hydrogen, with the hydrogen subsequently combining with oxygen in the air of the air-fuel mixture to form additional water which further reacts with carbon monoxide to provide carbon dioxide and additional hydrogen.